


Valentine's Day Special

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, lovebirds, sort of smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's 11:49 so it's still Valentine's Day. Sorry I'm such a huge procrastinator...Hoped you like it. It's kinda rushed so I'll probably edit it more tommorow when I'm not exausted. Feedback would be great ;)</p></blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Special

Valentine's day. It was one of Harry's favorite days. Especially when he could spend it with Louis.

 

He started by waking him up with kisses and then gave him a big stuffed beaf -it was four feet tall- and a box of chocolates that he knew Louis would only eat half of because the other ones were 'icky'.

 

Louis giggled and hugged the bear, kissing Harry's nose. 

 

He was a little disappointed that Louis didn't give him anything, but he wasn't going to say anything. He loved Louis and that was all that mattered.

 

"So what are we doing tonight?" Harry slid between the mirror and Louis and Louis smiled as he pulled on sweatpants.

 

"I was thinking we could just stay home, order some Chinese or something. Rent a movie."

 

Harry tried once again not to be dissapointed. Last valentines Day he had gone big. He rented out an entire restaurant (Louis' favorite) so the paps wouldn't see and he wine and dined him then took him for a walk on the beach on the moonlight. It took a lot of time and money to set it up but Harry thought Louis was worth it. Louis was worth the world in Harry's opinion.

 

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, that's fine." He forced a smile.

 

He escaped into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. Which reminded him that he had also made Louis breakfast in bed last Valentines Day.

 

He sighed as he ate alone. Louis came out a little while later and made a milkshake which Harry scolded him for. Louis had a habit of eating sweets for breakfeast. It was only a matter of time before the box of chocolates got opened.

 

When they were finished eating they sat on the couch and Louis flipped on the TV. Harry had just gotten into a comfortable position to cuddle with Louis when he spoke up.

 

"Babe, could you run to the store? We need a few things and I'm exausted." He produced a list from his pocket and handed it to him.

 

Harry glanced over it. It was just the basics. Milk, eggs, butter, etc. He sighed again.

 

"Can't this wait until tommorow. I just want to cuddle. He pouted.

 

"Please." Louis whined. "I'm craving milk and we have none because you drank it all."

 

Harry was getting frustrated now. It was like Louis didn't even want to be around him. Louis wasn't as open with his feelings as Harry was, but he still showed that he loved Harry. Most of the time.

 

The nights he would have to go out with his beard were when he would show it the most. He would constantly text Harry with things like "miss you babe:(" or "wish you were here" and Harry's personal favorite, "when I get home you better be naked."

 

Harry hoped he would at least get laid later that night.

 

"Fine, but only because I love you."

 

Harry almost cried when Louis didn't say it back.

 

**

 

He had done the shopping and had picked up a box of chocolates since Louis handn't gotten him any. He would probably eat them and mope when Louis had to go on a Valentine's date with Eleanor the next day. After all the convincing of management he had to do to get Valentine's Day to themselves this is what Louis was making of it.

 

He was almost home when he got a call from Louis asking him to run by the dry cleaners and pick up his clothes. So, Harry stomped into the building and paid the fee before throwing it in the backseat of his car, not caring if it wrinkled. That'll teach him.

 

Harry carried the bags into the kitchen, hanging his head. He didn't want Louis to see the tears in his eyes. 

 

He thought maybe Louis would run up to him and kiss him and tell he was sorry but he was greeted with silence.

 

He set the bags down on the counter and jumped when music started playing. His head snapped up and he lost the ability to move.

 

Louis was standing there clad in a nice white button down and and a navy blazer and navy pants. He was holding a bouquet of roses, grinning wide. Behind him the table was covered by a white tablecloth with little red hearts all over it and their finest dishes were set out properly along with two glasses of very expensive wine. The centerpiece was a cylinder glass vase filled with pink pebbles in the bottom and water. A matching pink candle floated at the top. 

 

Harry was speechless as as he stared in awe.

 

"Close your mouth love, you'll catch flies." Louis strode over to Harry, kissing his lips lightly and handing him the flowers. 

 

Harry smacked Louis in the head with a frown. "Prick. I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

 

"You're so insecure." Louis shook his head. "I'll always care about you. I love you. Sorry I sent you away. I had to get everything ready.

 

Harry sighed, this time happily and he let Louis lead him to the table. Their thighs touched under the table, sending shivers through his body.

 

It was amazing how even after three years he still felt that spark. He still loved Louis just as much as the day he first said it. Louis Tomlinson was still his prince charming.

 

"Do you like the food?" Louis asked quietly. "I had it delivered from that little Italian restaurant you like. I wanted to cook for you, but we both know I'm shit at cooking unless you help me."

 

Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss Louis' cheek. "The food is great Lou. This is amazing."

 

Louis blushed. He always said Harry was was the imsecure one, but Louis was so shy. He always tried to please Harry, he didn't want to dissapoint him. Harry was such such a good boyfriend and Louis just wanted to be a good boyfriend too.

 

Harry ate his pasta quickly, loving the taste. 

 

Louis liked watching Harry eat. It was cute the way he stuck out his tongue before putting the fork in his mouth. He loved to watch his jawline move up and down and sometimes his tongue would poke out and swipe across his lips.

 

Louis sipped his wine, watching Harry like a lion stalking it's prey. He supposed Harry was like a gazelle with his long limbs and clumsy nature.

 

Harry looked over at him when he finished. "You've hardly touched your food Lou." He furrowed his eyebrows and rested his hand on Louis' thigh.

 

Louis couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and grabbed Harry, dragging him into their bedroom. 

 

"I love it when you get rough." Harry smirked.

 

"Shut up." Louis scoffed. "This is supposed to be romantic, which reminds me." Louis grabbed something off the night stand and clicked a button. The TV switched on, revealing a virtual fire place complete with the crackling noises and the sound of rain on a tin roof and faint sounds of thunder. He switched off the lights and returned to the bed, straddling Harry.

 

Harry laughed loudly and Louis pouted. "You told me you thought having sex in front of fireplace while it was raining would be romantic."

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, pulling him down into a kiss. "I love it." He chuckled. "Happy Valentines day you sap."

 

Louis giggled, leaning down to lock their lips in a heated kiss.

 

Things progressed slowly but also quickly and soon the were both naked and rutting their hips together. Moans and the sound of slapping skin mixed in with the thunder and crackles. Harry had never felt more alive. Louis had never felt so in love.

 

Louis rocked into Harry, focusing in his pleasure and not his own. He took good care of his boy and didn't release until after Harry had.

 

They stayed in a silent blissful state afterwards, cuddling into each other. 

 

"I love you." Louis whispered, afraid to break the comfortable silence 

 

"I love you too." Harry grinned agaisnt Louis' chest. "Thanks for today. It was lovely."

 

Louis tightened his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head. "You're lovely."

 

Harry smiled, curling up to Louis and closing his eyes. "G'night." He murmured.

 

"Sweet dreams baby."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11:49 so it's still Valentine's Day. Sorry I'm such a huge procrastinator...Hoped you like it. It's kinda rushed so I'll probably edit it more tommorow when I'm not exausted. Feedback would be great ;)


End file.
